charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Woody
Woody is the main protagonist of the Toy Story franchise. He is a vintage cowboy doll that originally belonged to a boy named Andy Davis. As Andy's favorite since kindergarten, Woody served as the leader of Andy's toys, a position he upheld by looking out for each member of the group. When Andy entered adulthood and left for college, Woody was donated to a little girl named Bonnie Anderson. He remained with Bonnie for some time, before choosing to separate from Buzz and the rest of the group to become an owner-less toy devoted to helping lost toys find owners, alongside his partner and lover Bo Peep. Background Within the universe of the Toy Story films, Woody is a toy based on a character of the same name from a 1950s children's TV series called Woody's Roundup, as revealed in Toy Story 2. Woody always enjoyed being played with his owner, Andy. He was always Andy's favorite toy. During the Next 4 Years, he was hidden in a little box and was stolen by a toy store owner named "Al." Al was always really greedy about toys. Woody met Jessie in a hotel room and was sorta got pranked. When Al, later evening was about to perfom a show called "Woody's Round Up", by accident he broke his arm. Then someone fixed his arm and he was perfectly fine. Years flew buy and also he was back with Andy and then when Andy was going to college, He and the gang were sold to a little girl named "Bonnie." Personality Woody is a loyal toy who has been Andy's favorite toy since kindergarten. Woody is a smart, determined, and passionate man, and would do anything for his nearest and dearest friends. He considers his friends as family and he tries his best to keep them together at all times. Yet, he is a flawed character. He has a lot of doubt, anger, frustration, uncertainty, and sadness, almost like a human. But despite his jumbled emotions, he tries his very best not to show them to his friends, so he can seem brave and courageous, but he's not afraid to confront or comfort his friends with utmost care. Interestingly, Woody is arguably the most tactical and developed character in the series, since the plots and ploys that the main characters pull to achieve their own endeavors are more or less formulated by him. This indicates that he is smarter than he, himself acknowledges. His character has developed very much since the first movie. In Toy Story, when he first meets Buzz, he's very intimidated by the space ranger's more modern appearance compared to his rag-doll appearance. Soon his jealousy begins to manifest him, he plans to hide Buzz from Andy so that he can be remembered. Yet when things go awry and Buzz is thrown out the window and into a bush, Woody learns to think twice about his little schemes. His adventurous spirit is not intact in the first film as well, as he's a more wimpy compared to future installments. When he runs into Sid's mismatched and deformed toys, Woody is instantly frightened by them and comes to this false accusation that they want to eat him and Buzz. Throughout the film, Woody begins to develop a more courageous personality. In Toy Story 2, his personality begins to upgrade, even more, learning to understand other people's rejections. When he meets Jessie, they instantly become close but get into a heated argument when Woody is determined to get home to Andy. Jessie accuses Woody of abandoning them and he instantly protests. Yet soon, he has a change of heart when he realizes what a hard life Jessie's had before. When Buzz and the gang arrive to save Woody, Woody stubbornly refuses to leave with them, saying that Andy will be done with him when he grows up. Buzz accepts Woody's fate but confronts him saying being admired from afar by millions of kids doesn't compare to being loved by just one kid. Realizing his error, Woody comes back to his senses and makes a promise to himself that he'll be there for Andy the day he leaves. It isn't a whole long time until Andy is about to depart for college in Toy Story 3, and Woody is also uncertain about his fate when his dear owner leaves since he is so attached to Andy. After a misunderstanding that they've been thrown away and left on the curb, he and his friends end up in Sunnyside Daycare where they meet Lotso, Ken, and other bright faces. Still staying true to his promise to Andy, Woody decides to leave his friends, who have stubbornly decided to stay at the daycare, to their happy future. When Woody is then taken home by Bonnie and told of Sunnyside's real nature by her toys, he decides to help his friends. Yet, out of rage for mentioning Daisy, Lotso leaves the toys at the dump and abandons them in the incinerator to die, even when Woody (in an act of honor and selflessness) helped him avoid being killed by blades. Choosing to perish with his friends over getting back to Andy (since there is literally no way out), he holds Buzz and Slinky's hands and closes his eyes as they all accept their fate in flames. Luckily, the Pizza Planet aliens save them from a fiery death. As Andy departs for college, Woody sees how his owner's family are able to accept his departure, despite their feelings, and realizes he must do the same. He hastily suggests that they are passed on to Bonnie for a better life. As Andy drives down the road, Woody sadly whispers, "So long, partner.", accepting it's time to move on. But he is glad he's still with his friends and is ready for a new life with Bonnie and her toys too. Physical appearance Woody is a slender man and fair-skinned in plastic. He has brown eyes, hair hand-painted in brown that is attached to his head in plastic, rosy cheeks, thin brown eyebrows, a yellow shirt with red square outlines, a couple of white buttons vertically on his chest and each matching cufflink on both his cuffs, cowboy boots made from brown plastic with both each couple outlined cacti on both sides and a black handwriting reading "ANDY" on his right boot sole, spurs made from gold plastic on both sides of his boots, a holster made from brown plastic with a gold brooch with a red center on it, a white vest with black cow spots all over, a red bandanna, blue jeans, a belt made from brown plastic with a buckle that has a bull design on it made from gold plastic, a cowboy hat made from brown plastic with a triangle-shaped brim, star-shaped badge made from gold plastic with small spheres on each tip and a word "SHERIFF" on the center, and a pull string on his back with a white hoop attached to it. Woody is 15.18 inches tall without his hat, and 15.93 inches tall with his hat on. Gallery Woody3 (1).jpg Woody Promational Art.jpg Woody Toy Story 2.jpg WOODY (1).jpg Woody.jpg Woody LoRes Pixar release.jpg Profile - Woody.jpg TS4 - Woody portrait.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Caucasian Category:American characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toys Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Cowboys/Cowgirls Category:CGI characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Iconic characters Category:False Antagonists Category:Horsemen Category:Dolls Category:Lovers Category:Video game characters Category:Main protagonists Category:1990s characters Category:North American characters Category:Primary characters Category:PNG characters Category:Falsely Accused